


Leave for the Tricks, Stay for the Treats

by wookbutt09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Halloween, High School, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These punk teenage brats decide to pull some pranks on Halloween, and mess with the wrong house. Eren is not the fastest runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave for the Tricks, Stay for the Treats

Everyone was sitting around, hanging out, when Eren brought up the topic of Halloween costumes for trick-or-treating this year (and possibly pulling a prank or two). Mikasa warned that 17 year olds were too old to go trick-or-treating, that no one wanted to give a bunch of obnoxious teenagers free candy, and that they would most definitely get the cops called on them. Offended, he called on the others to back him up. Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Reiner immediately agreed with him. Armin wasn't sure if he agreed, but of course he'd go, and then Marco agreed to go, as well.

Eren obviously then suggested to Jean that he go as Cowboy-Marco's horse, to which Jean told him to go fuck himself.

In the end, they decided on a group Superhero theme, and the costumes were as follows:

Eren was Spiderman.

Armin was Iron Man.

Reiner was Superman.

Sasha and Connie went as Batman and Robin, respectively.

Jean and Marco went as the Joker and genderbent-Harley Quinn, respectively, because Jean didn't want to be a Superhero like everyone else, and dragged Marco down with him (plus he thought Marco looked really cute in the hat).

By the end of the night, Eren and Jean had had multiple arguments over various inane competitions that they'd created, (who can get the most candy, who can ring the doorbell first, etc. etc.), Marco and Armin running after them to try to get them behave at least a little. Sasha and Connie disppeared for a bit, but joined back up eventually, both holding multiple bags filled to the brim (no one questioned their means).

It was nearly 10pm before they agreed that they had to put at least a few of their pranks into action. They had previously discussed going old school, and so Reiner had brought a giant backpack full of toilet paper, eggs, and silly spray. They ran to one quiet neighborhood, and each pulled out a weapon of choice, collectively working on one house, then another, and another. Marco mentioned at one point that he felt really bad for the people who would have to clean up the mess, but even Armin admitted that it was sort of exhilerating, and honestly, a little fun.

They got to the end of the street, and stopped in front of the last house. This house belonged to grumpy Levi Ackerman, a young, single man who wasn't friendly with any of his neighbors, and who hated kids in general (brats, as he would refer to them). Reiner, Connie, and Sasha were ready to keep going; after all, they wouldn't feel bad because this guy was a jerk. Armin and Marco thought it was a really bad idea, and for once, Eren nervously agreed that maybe they'd had enough fun for one night. Jean used this opportunity to call Eren a coward, and was about to crown himself the prank master, when Eren's pride and desire to beat Jean at absolutely everything got the best of him, and he grabbed a can of silly spray and ran full speed towards the big tree in the front, Jean narrowing his eyes and running after him. Connie and Sasha high-fived and ran to join them, Reiner smirking and holding out eggs to Armin and Marco, who both sighed as they took them, reluctantly following their friends.

In just three short minutes, the house and yard were covered. Armin spoke first, and suggested that they'd done enough damage, and that they should definitely get out of there. They all agreed, and were about to head out, when the front light turned on, and the door slowly opened. It was one of those moments when everyone knew that they should be running away, and yet there they stood, frozen in fear (except Sasha and Connie, who were actual prank masters, and who had done this enough times to know when they should run, and who had quietly left the scene the second the light came on).

Levi peered around the door, looking almost bored for some reason as he took in the scene before him, grass covered in eggs, tree decorated with toilet paper and silly string. But he was not bored, in fact, he was far from it, and the kids realized that immediately when he snapped his head up to look directly at them, his eyes reflecting a furious rage unlike any they had ever known. They wanted to cry, they were so afraid, but then Armin got it together, and screamed for them to run, and all of them turned quickly to make a mad dash for it.

But so did Levi.

Eren was the one closest to the front foor before they had started running, and even though he was pretty strong kid and he had decent stamina, he wasn't the fastest runner, and he knew it. If only he could make it past Armin, he thought, then he could probably escape...

He looked behind him for the quickest second, and he screamed because he knew he was done for. Levi was fast, and was practically on top of him. Then he screamed again because at that point, Levi was actually on top of him, tackling him into the grass and flipping him onto his back so that he could rip off his Spiderman mask to reveal the face hidden beneath. Eren called for help from his friends, but they were long gone, and they would not be back that night. He silently cursed them, but deep down he couldn't really blame them because he probably would have done the same; pranks were an every-man-for-himself kinda thing.

He looked up into the face of his attacker, sweating from exertion and nerves, practically shaking in horror. He swallowed, and tried to stammer out a sentence, anything at all, but his brain wouldn't work. This was it; he was going to die here, all because he couldn't back down from that horse-faced asshole he called a friend. He accepted his fate, and closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever was going to happen to him.

But nothing came, except a snort from the man above him.

Was he being laughed at?

He opened one eye, still preparing for the worst, and grumpy Levi Ackerman was straddling him, arms folded across his chest, the slighest smirk playing on his lips.

If possible, Eren was even more horrified.

~~~~

Over the next few weeks, the deal was that Eren was to go over to Levi's house every day after school and help him clean up the mess, and in return, Levi wouldn't call the cops or press charges (it turned out that Levi was OCD about cleanliness, and so they couldn't have a picked a worse house to mess with). The weird part was, though, that the mess had only taken a few afternoons to finish up. Eren wasn't really sure why Levi kept making him come back to help with random chores and errands, but after the first week, Eren had grown a certain fondness for the eccentric young man, and had even developed a sort of crush on him, so deep down he'd kind of hoped that Levi never ran out of chores for him to help with, because then he'd have no excuse to come see him everyday.

The secret truth was, that Levi had found Eren to be quite adorable from the moment he pulled off the mask. He had big green eyes and messy brown hair, and his screams of terror and whimpers of fear were pretty cute, in a deranged sort of way. Levi could only laugh at that point (despite also being furious and 100% serious about making Eren clean the entire thing). And so once the yard was spotless again, he hated the idea of not seeing Eren in the afternoons. Not only was he good looking, but he was funny, and dorky, and interesting. So he came up with random things for Eren to do in order to keep him around.

He wasn't sure if the kid had agreed to stick around out of fear or what, until one afternoon when Eren was raking leaves into piles. The kid thought he was being cute by grabbing handfuls of leaves and throwing them at Levi, but Levi was getting aggravated because the piles were getting messed up and his clothes were getting dirty. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, and Eren froze, thinking back to their first encounter (he had forgotten in these past few weeks that Levi was actually a scary person). Levi tackled him, again, into a pile of leaves, glaring down at him. Eren stared back up at him, nervous like last time, his heart pounding fast, but for a completely different reason.

And then, not really sure where he got the sudden confidence, he leaned up and kissed Levi, closing his eyes and holding his lips there for a few seconds, before breaking off and looking up at him to gauge the reaction. Levi was shocked, honestly, but inside, he was happy. Eventually, he snorted, just like last time, and grabbed a handful of leaves and threw them at Eren. The boy laughed, throwing his hands up to cover his face, and Levi smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in about 5 years (sorry for the lack of dialogue!), but I hope it was at least a little enjoyable! Eren is a wicked cutie, so even when he's being a brat, Levi can't help but be won over by his boyish charm =P


End file.
